Braxton Clan: Three boys a girl
by smallwriter01
Summary: Willa Braxton, is the only girl Braxton child, the only girl River Boy and gets into all sorts of situations. Willa stands on her own two feet and is strong, despite what her overprotective brothers think. But, being a Braxton, Willa will always have enemies, especially the Wests and her father. How far will it go, how long can her brothers protection last? DRAMA. FAMILY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

It's another morning. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling thinking if I should even get up.

"Oi, Will" Casey says, "Were going for a surf, you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll meet you downstairs" I nod.

I'm up. I change into my bikini, grab my board and then head downstairs. All the boys are waiting at the door, so as soon as I join them we leave the house and start walking to the beach. Surfing is a big thing with me and my brothers, us Braxton's are sort of known for surfing and rule the beach. We run the River Boys. River Boys, I know, not River Girls and boys, but I guess I'm the only girl so it doesn't matter. My three older brothers; Brax, Heath and Casey, we all live in Mangrove with our alcoholic, drug addict mother and our abusive, dead beat father who are both never around, but that's good. Brax and Heath are out of school, Casey's in grade twelve and I'm in grade ten, I'm fifteen. We get to the beach and go for a surf. We leave the surf when we see the River Boys come on to the beach. I walk onto the sand with my brothers and pick up my towel.

"Case, we should get going we've got school" I note.

"Who cares? It's school" he scoffs and walks over to the River Boys.

"You staying?" Heath asks.

"Nah, I'm going to head home" I sigh.

"Alright, later" he says and then walks to the River Boys.

"I'll see you after school" I state to Brax.

"Yeah" he nods and leaves to join the boys.

I start walking home and when I get there go to my room and change for school. We don't really have a uniform, it's just a blue shirt. I put it on, tying a knot so it's tight on my waist and then a pair of ripped jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun, grab my bag and then head down stairs.

"Willa! Willa, I need ten bucks" Mum shouts.

"What for?" I question.

"That's none of your business, now give me the god damn money!" she shouts.

I put my bag down and get the money, slap it into her hand and then leave the house and walk to school. I walk outside and see a dodgy looking man walking up to the door. I stand in his path.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm looking for ya mum kid, she inside?" he asks, not bothering to answer my question.

"What are you giving her?"

"Some weed, why? You want some baby? Cause I'll give you some, if you give me some" he smirks, leaning in close to me and putting his hand on my ass.

I throw him off of me and he falls over a chair on the deck. He looks at me mad and stands up, but Heath appears in front of me.

"Piss off" he demands.

The guy huffs annoyed and walks away. Heath turns around to me.

"You alright? Did he touch you?"

"I'm fine Heath, I've got to get to school" I groan and walk past him.

I get to the bus stop just in time. I hop onto the bus and see my best friends waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I sigh and sit down.

"Morning Will, how ya doing?" Matt asks.

"Fine" I answer.

"Clearly not. What happened? Your mum?" Seth guesses.

"Yeah, anyways, any news?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Apart from me getting more good looking by the day. Nah, no news" Matt shrugs.

I scoff laughing and Seth rolls his eyes. We get to school and all go to our lockers. After I get my books, I close my locker and see Joseph 'Joey' West, walking in with his posse. He's in Casey's grade, he and his brothers 'gang' have had a rivalry with the River Boys for years. They call themselves the 'River's Hell'. As in that they are Mangrove Rivers 'Hell'. It's a shit name but is does represent them well. Joey walks towards me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"How are you doing Braxton?" he asks.

"Worse now that your here" I smile.

"Oh, come on baby, you know you love me. Just admit it" he chuckles.

"I don't know who in their right mind would ever be, remotely, interested in a piece of shit like you!" Matt laughs over dramatically from my side.

I chuckle and so does Seth, but Joey looks pissed.

"Shut your mouth Paige or I'll beat it off" he glares.

"What do you want West?" I ask annoyed.

"I'm here, because I want to know what you want" he grins, then puts his arms next to my head, resting them on the locker and leans towards me to try and kiss me.

I grab his shirt before he can and shove him hard into the lockers on the other side of the room. He laughs and I glare at him.

"Don't come near me again or I'll rip your tiny balls off, asshole" I threaten and then walk off, Seth and Matt standing next to me.

"You should've punched him" Matt hisses.

"Yeah, but that was still sick" Seth laughs.

"Hell yeah" Matt adds

Matt laughs, giving Seth a high five. I can't help but laugh with them and we all get to class.


	2. Chapter 2

We get on the bus to get home and I sit between Matt and Seth.

"I'm so done with school, I should just never come, ever, ever again" I state.

"Nah, you can't do that. You would miss us too much" Matt chuckles.

"Yeah, that's true" I nod and rest my head on Matt's shoulder.

"Hey if you get sick of the River Boys tonight, you can come with us. We're going to the skate park for some late night drinking and fun" Seth notes.

"Cool, I'll probably see you there" I answer.

"Good, so, are your brothers going to freak when they find out West tried to kiss you or what?" Matt scoffs.

"Shit, I forgot about that" I groan.

"Good luck" Seth chuckles and I stand up as the bus arrives at my stop.

"Yeah, whatever. See you boys later" I smile goodbye and then get off the bus.

I make my way to the beach and see all the boys are there. I sit down with a couple of the boys and we sit and talk whilst some of them clean their boards. Brax, Heath and Case are mucking around with some of the other boys.

"Fuck" I curse quietly when I see Joey West, Mike West (Heaths age), Tom West (Brax's age) and their gang approach us.

We all stand up, I move to the front standing in line with my brothers. The River Boys beside us and close behind us. Joey winks when he sees me and I glare.

"G'day boys, and girl" Tom grins.

"What do you want West?" Brax asks straight forward.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you about what happened to Joey today! You see, my little brother is quite the catch, never fails to get a girl. But then today, he goes to try and get Willa Braxton, but she was a bitch and tried to threaten him" Tom laughs.

"Wait? You boys look confused? Baby girl Braxton didn't tell!" Mike shouts, laughing loudly, the rest of his gang joining him.

"Joey went in for a kiss with Willa. I mean, I understand. She's a gorgeous, sexy as hell piece of ass. Also, she's a great way to stick it to her brothers" Tom smirks.

"Come on Willa, admit it, I turn you on don't I" Joey chuckles and all of his gang laugh.

"Shut up you ass!" I shout and move towards him fast.

I shove him back and then punch him in the face.

"Didn't let you off easy this time" I scoff.

All of a sudden, I feel someone grabbing my hair and throwing me on to the sand. I look up and see Brax diving Tom away from me and start to fight him, Heath fighting Mike whilst Casey and the rest of the River Boys fight the other gang members. I see Joey walk towards me and I stand up.

"You're a stupid bitch, feisty though. It's hot" he laughs.

"You're a weak prick, uglier than you and you're pathetic brothers put together" I glare.

He moves towards me and punches my stomach. I punch his face and trip him over. However he grabs my legs and pulls me down, then gets on top of me, holding my wrists on the ground. I shake and try to get him off of me.

"Get off! You ass!" I shout.

"Stop fighting it" he laughs.

I try to get out but he plants his lips on me and forces a kiss.

"Oi! You dick!" I hear Casey shout.

Joey gets up off of me, with help from Casey throwing him and I immediately get up off the sand. I wipe my mouth and everything goes quiet. The River Boys are standing on one side, Wests and there gang on the other.

"You taste good Will" Joey smirks.

"You touch her again and you're a dead man!" Heath shouts moving towards him, but a couple of the boys hold him back.

"Touchy touchy" Mike laughs.

"Piss off West" Brax demands.

"Alright, we got what we wanted. Was it worth it Joey?" Tom asks.

"Definitely. Next time, maybe fight a bit harder Will? Make it challenging for me" Joey smirks, trying to push my buttons.

And he is. But I'm not going to let it show. My brothers on the other hand.

"There won't be a next time now leave!" Brax yells.

The Wests and there gang walk off the beach. I immediately turn away from my brothers, grab my bag and start walking home. I hear them calling me, so I stop and turn around to face them.

"Are you alright? We won't let him touch you again the prick-"

"Stop! As if you boys care if someone touches me" I yell.

"Oi, we do care" Brax says.

"Really? Cause if you cared, Casey would come to school and look out for me. If you cared, you'd realise that guys hit on me all the time and try to do things to me cause I'm the girl Braxton! They think of me as a way in to the River Boys or a way to piss off you boys. If you cared, you'd stop thinking that I'm weak and that everything hurts me and that you need to defend me whenever some one talks to me! If you cared, you'd realise that I'm actually strong because of all the crap that goes on in my life" I glare and then storm off, leaving them in silence.

I go home and immediately go to my bedroom and lay on my bed, putting my earphones in. Why did I lash out and go crazy on them like that? It's only gonna make it weird between us now. Or worse, they won't even care.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, music still playing in my ears. I look at the time and see that the bus is going to be here in ten minutes. I get up, checking if Casey is in our room, which he's not. So I get changed, pack my bag, put it on and my shoes then rush downstairs. But, as I reach the last step, I stand still, in shock. Casey is standing there, in his uniform and back pack on.

"You're going to school?" I question.

"Well I've got to look after my little sister don't I?" he smiles.

"Yeah, and not look after, look out" I correct, "I can fight my own battles"

"Trust me I know. Come on let's head to the bus" Casey instructs.

I nod and we start walking together.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you boys yesterday-"

"Don't apologise Will, we haven't been the best brothers lately and we know it. But we are going to do better, I promise" Casey states.

I just nod and then the bus arrives. I go to Matt and Seth and Case goes to sit with his mates.

"Casey's here?" Seth questions.

"Yeah, I sort of lashed out of my brothers yesterday. But, it looks like it worked" I chuckle.

"I heard something went down on the beach yesterday with the River Boys and Rivers Hell?" Matt asks intrigued.

"We fought, Joey kissed me" I admit.

"He what?" Seth shouts.

"He kissed me, forced me down. It's fine" I sigh.

"It's not fine. He the biggest prick I know, along side his prick brothers" Matt scoffs.

"I'm certainly not going to argue with that" I chuckle.

We arrive at school and all go to our lockers. When we get there, I can't help but hear people whispering about me. About how I 'made out' with Joey so I can leave the River Boys. Others saying that I kissed him because I like him or that I'm a slut cause I'm fifteen and he's eighteen. All bull shit that I'm surprised people even believe. I see a couple of girls walk towards me, so I stand tall and glare.

"You know Will, for a girl with a guys name, you're pretty much the biggest whore in the school" Chelsea chuckles.

"No, I think you come first on that list Chelsea" I smirk.

"You stupid bitch-" she hisses and is about to shove me, but Casey comes and stands next to me.

He's very intimidating. Especially to Chelsea, the girl who was completely in love with him but he turned down.

"Beat it" he glares.

Chelsea huffs and walks away with her posse.

"See you later" Casey smiles, then walks away.

"Wow, he's really trying" Seth notes.

"Yeah, he is" I smile nodding.

"Chelsea's such a bitch, I wish she was ugly" Matt groans.

Seth and I laugh as we all make our way to class. My phone dings when I sit down, I grab it and see that it's a text message from Brax.

\- Danny's here, don't give him anything and come straight home -

"Fuck" I sigh quietly.

"What's up?" Matt asks.

"Danny's here" I explain.

"She's such a slut, honestly I don't even know why or how she's a River Boy or whatever. She probably just has sex with all the guys" a girl whispers behind me.

"She's the biggest whore, she's nothing like her brothers. They're strong and hot. She's pathetic and ugly-"

Before she can say anything else, I turn around and slap her across the face.

"Ms Braxton, principals office, now" I hear the teacher say behind me.

"Whatever" I respond and grab my stuff then storm out the door.

I go to the principals office, sitting in the waiting room outside. A couple of minutes later, Danny walks in. I stand up and glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss quietly.

"That's no way to speak to your father Willa. I'm here because you got in trouble, I'm here to talk to your principal, because you messed up, yet again" he scoffs and the principal invites him in.

I sit down and wait for them to finish. When they do, Danny walks out and tells me to follow him. As soon as we get out of sight from the principal, he grabs my ear and drags me down the hallway until we are outside.

"You never fail to disappoint me Willa! You're suspend two days!" he yells.

He scoffs and glares at me, I stand and say nothing, but just glare back at him.

"Give me some money, and I'll leave"

"No, I'm not giving you anything" I snark, remembering what Brax said.

"Well then, your coming with me" he says and grabs my arm.

"No, I'm not" I try to resist, but he pulls me to him and glares into my eyes.

"Yes, you are" he glares.

He pulls me to his car and throws me into the back seat. He then gets in and we drive off. I hate him. I don't want to do this again.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at the old house and we go down to the basement. There are old men, all sitting around a table playing, what looks like poker. It's smells of cigarettes and drugs.

"Ah, Danny, who is this gorgeous girl you've brought tonight" a man laughs.

"Jimmy, this is my girl, Willa. She's here to sit next to you tonight" Danny responds.

He pushes me forward and I go sit in the empty set next to 'Jimmy'. Jimmy puts his hand on my thigh, making me flinch and he chuckles.

"Your a beautiful girl" he smirks.

I gulp and the men continue playing there game. Jimmy continues to move his hands around my lower body. I can't do it anymore, it's been a couple of hours and I am sick of the touching and the smell of drugs.

"I need to go, sorry" I stand up.

"No, you need to stay-"

"It's okay Dan, I'll walk her to the door" Jimmy says.

"Sure thing" Danny nods laughing, takes another smoke and I stand up, walking out.

I am at the door and I feel Jimmy squeeze my ass, I turn around and slap his hand off. He grabs my neck and moves me to him.

"Don't you dare touch me again girly" he demands.

I struggle to breathe, he lets go of my throat, kisses my forehead and then let's me go. I run out the door and run home. I get home and run to my room, closing the door and collapsing, sitting against the wall. I put my hands across my chest and hold myself tightly as tears fall down my cheeks. A couple of hours later, I hear running and Brax and Heath appear in front of me.

"Will, what happened?" Heath asks.

"Danny came, to get me from detention. He, he took me to the house" I say quietly.

"Will, what happened?" Brax asks.

I look up into his eyes and can't stop the tears from starting to fall again.

"I didn't want to go, I didn't want to go and I didn't want to let the guy touch me. But I didn't know what Danny would do" I cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Will" Brax sighs and pulls me into his arms.

He sits down next to me and I cry on his chest. He holds me tightly, stroking my hair.

"Heath, get Case home. Order pizza, we'll be down in a sec" Brax instructs.

"Yeah, will do" he nods and then leaves.

"I'm sorry Will, I should've got you home before he did that again. I'm sorry" he says.

"It's not your fault Brax" I assure him.

"Yes it is, because I'm meant to be being a better brother" he sighs.

"Let's just go downstairs alright" I force a smile.

He nods and we go downstairs into the living room.

"Move over" I groan to Heath.

He rolls his eyes and I sit next to him on the couch, Brax sitting down as well. The door opens and I see Casey huffing.

"Are you okay?" he looks to me concerned.

"I'm fine now, honestly" I nod smiling.

He sighs of relief and smiles, then he sits down on the chair and we all watch the TV. Half an hour later, the door bell rings.

"Finally! Pizza!" Heath groans hungry.

He gets up and goes to the door. But instead of us hearing him pay the pizza guy, we hear him punching someone. Brax, Casey and I all look to each other and then immediately rush to the door. We find Heath, beating Danny who is on the ground.

"Heath!" Brax shouts.

We rush and pull Heath off of Danny, then hold him back as he stands up.

"Don't you dare touch me again or you'll regret it! You! You need to come with me" Danny demands, pointing to me.

"Not a chance in hell" Brax scoffs.

"She's coming with me whether you like it or not! Because I am the father and I am in charge!"

"You aren't my father. You certainly aren't the boys'. When the hell have you ever been a father to us? I'm not going to be afraid of a piece of trash like you anymore" I glare.

He scoffs and looks at me furiously.

"You should be scared of me" he grins.

"Well, I'm not. So...fuck off" I demand.

He tries to move towards me, but Brax punches him hard, right in the face. He falls to the ground and then we slam the door, locking him outside. The boys all turn to me.

"That, felt so good" I laugh stupidly.

They all laugh and pat my back or rustle my hair as we move back into the living room and continue to watch TV. The doorbell rings and Brax goes to answer it. He then walks back into the living room holding the pizzas, Matt with him, in his pizza uniform.

"Matt's gonna stay for a bite" Brax says.

"Braxton's, pleasure to see you all" Matt smirks, sitting down next to me.

"You're just here for the money and free pizza" Heath laughs.

"Maybe" Matt jokes laughing.

I sit down on the floor next to Matt and we all eat pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and Matt is snoring next to me in my bed.

"Oi, Matt get up we got school" Casey says, slapping Matt's arm.

"Wait, your going to school? You know I'm suspended right?" I question confused.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still going to go though, see you later Will" Case smiles proud of himself.

I smile proud too. Case leaves and Matt slowly gets up.

"Looks like he's going good" Matt nods.

"Yeah, he is" I smile.

"Well, your free off school, so go for a surf or something! Love life!" Matt yells.

I roll my eyes and laugh at him, then he walks out of my room and leaves to school. I stay in my room for the morning and work on my assignments. An hour or two later, I hear shouting downstairs. Brax and Heath. I rush down and see them shoving each other.

"Hey! Hey stop! Stop it!" I shout mad and split them up, then stand between them.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell.

"Heath smashed Mike Wests car! Now he's pissed!" Brax scoffs.

"Why the hell did you do that Heath?" I sigh annoyed.

"Cause he was talking smack, so I grabbed a couple of the boys and smashed his car. He's lucky I wasn't smashing him!" Heath hisses.

"Your an idiot! He's going to know it was you and he could go to the cops or worse, try to get pay back on you! Your bloody stupid Heath" Brax shouts.

"You would've done the exact same thing or worse if you heard what he was saying!" Heath argues moving towards Brax.

I shove him back hard, enough to make him stumble whilst holding Brax back.

"Go for a walk Heath! Cool off" I demand mad.

"Whatever" he scoffs and storms out of the house, slamming the door shut when he's gone.

I turn back to Brax and he still looks mad. I decide to just leave it and go upstairs. I do a bit more of study, then change into my bikini and head downstairs to go for a surf.

"Will! Stop!" Brax yells.

"What?" I ask.

"It's Heath, he's at the cops, we gonna go get him" he sighs.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, but they are letting him off. They have no proof cause they only got what West is saying. But they're still fining us five hundred bucks. I got the cash, now let's go" he instructs.

"All right just let me get changed I'll be out in a sec" I respond.

I run upstairs and change, then run back down and get in the car, driving to the cops. It's a fact, that cops and Braxton's, pretty much hate each other. We arrive at the station and walk inside.

"Have you got the money Darryl?" Officer Shane asks from the front desk.

"Yeah, although I don't know why we're paying considering there's no proof" Brax scoffs, putting the cash on the table.

"Because, he's a Braxton. Of course it was him. What are you doing out of school Willa?" Shane asks, smirking at me.

"Suspended" I shrug.

"Not surprised there. I'll go get your brother" he scoffs and walks away.

"That guy has a stick up his ass all the time" I hiss annoyed.

"Yeah, he's a prick" Brax nods.

Heath walks out of a room and the cops undo his cuffs. We all walk out of the station and that's when the yelling starts.

"You just cost us five hundred dollars! Don't do anything stupid again" Brax hisses.

"I know I messed up, whatever" Heath scoffs walking away.

"Where are you going? The car is this way" I sigh frustrated.

"I'm going to meet up with the boys at the beach" he says, walking away.

"Brax, make him come home" I say, turning to Brax.

"I don't run his life, he can do whatever he wants. Next time I'm not saving his ass!" Brax yells.

I go to the car and Brax and I go home. I spend the rest of the day at the house. I'm sleeping when all of a sudden, I hear the door open. I'm a light sleeper. I look at my clock, it's three thirty in the morning. I quietly get up, making sure not to wake Casey. I go downstairs and look around. I walk into the kitchen, and see Heath sitting on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. I gasp and sit down next to him.

"Don't wake anyone up" he pleads.

"Okay, okay. Heath, who did this to you?"

"Who do you think? The Wests and there gang, jumped me" he croaks.

"I'm sorry, Heath"

"I'm sorry too"

"I'm going to get the first aid kit, and clean you up" I force a positive smile.

I walk to the cupboard, grab the first aid kit and walk back to Heath, he's crying. He's in so much pain that he's crying. I go over to him and put his head on my shoulder then hug him tightly. When he's finished, he leans back, and I clean him up the best I can. I've gotten pretty good though, I've had plenty of experience.

Hi! I hope you're enjoying the story so far there is a lot more to come! If you are enjoying please leave a review of what you like and think so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

After I cleaned Heath, I stayed next to him and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. I suddenly feel someone tap my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes and see Brax, motioning with his hands to get me to stand up. Slowly I get off Heath, making sure not to wake him up and walk into the living room with Brax.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asks quietly.

"The Wests, he came home at three. Don't do anything Brax, just, don't please. He was in complete agony last night. The Wests don't care who they hurt and I don't want to be cleaning up you next" I plead.

"Okay, I won't do anything. Thanks, for helping him" he nods.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me" Heath croaks.

I turn around and see him standing up. He looks a lot better than last night, but still looks like hell.

"Of course I'd help you, you're my big brother" I smile.

"Yeah" he chuckles.

"I'm going to go for a surf" I state.

"I'll go with, come on let's go before I got school" Casey chimes in, "Heath, what happened?"

I go up to my room, leaving the boys to tell him. I change into my bikini, grabs my surfboard, then get downstairs. Case and I walk to the beach, in silence. We get to the beach and surf, then after surfing, we start walking home. That's, when we see the three West brothers.

"Oi! How's your brother? Heard he had a tough night last night" Mike laughs.

"Casey, ignore them, please. There are cops over there" I explain, seeing the cop car parked across the street.

We continue to walk forward.

"Silent treatment huh? Is he in hospital? Cause that was our goal, to get him in a hospital bed. Did it work? Does that weak, pathetic son of a bitch understand who's boss now?" Tom shouts.

"Who's boss? It's certainly not fucking you West! You prick!" Casey lashes and runs to Tom.

He punches him and throws him on to the ground and they start fighting. The other two boys try to kick Casey. I run in and throw them off of him, but it's not just me, it's cops. They split us all up and then pick up Casey. They put the cuffs on Casey.

"Come see your brother at the station Braxton, you can pick him up after he's stayed for five hours in a cell" a cop reports and then takes him away.

Leaving me, alone with the three Wests.

"All of you, need to stay the fuck! Away from my family" I demand.

"Wow! Fired up Will! I love it" Tom smirks.

I grab mine and Casey's surf board, then walk home, ignoring the stupid howls from the Wests behind me. I go into the house, throw the surfboards on the ground and slam the door madly.

"What's going on?" Brax asks.

"Casey's at the station, will be there for another five hours before we can pick him up" I explain.

"What for?" Brax shouts.

"He beat up Joe West after he was talking trash about Heath. West deserved it. Im sick of them always being dicks to us! I'm going to my room" I sigh tiredly.

I grab my phone, and call the only people I wanna talk to right now.

"Will, what's up?" Matt asks.

"Do you and Seth wanna meet me at the beach? I know that you're in school, I just, wanna be with my best friends" I state.

"We'll meet you there in ten" he responds.

I hang up the phone and tell the boys I'm leaving, then go down to the beach. I sit and wait for Matt and Seth to arrive. When they do, they come and sit next to me.

"What happened?" Seth questions cautiously.

"Are you alright?" Matt adds.

"Heath got beat up by the Wests, really badly. Casey is at the cop station for the next five hours just for punching the Wests" I explain.

"I'm sorry Will" Seth says giving me comfort.

"Are you okay?" Matt persists.

"I'm fine, I'm just, tired. I'm tired of my brothers getting hurt and in trouble" I admit.

"They're tough guys and so are you" Matt assures me.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, enough about me, what about you guys?" I ask.

"Well, I'm failing five out of six classes. But! I'm passing one of them" Matt smirks, without a care in the world.

"Seth?" I question.

"Well, my Dad hits my mum and hits me. I love going to school cause I'm away from my crazy family and you guys are my family. You're the only family I want" he confesses.

"Mate, I'm sorry about your parents" Matt sighs.

"Seth, do you wanna stay at mine tonight? Tomorrow night as well if you want?" I suggest.

"Really, you'd let me stay?" he asks.

"Seth, I've been friends with you since we were twelve, you've come for sleepovers so many times I can't count, of course you can stay at my house" I laugh.

"Thanks Will, I appreciate it" he smiles gratefully.

"No problem"

"Matt, you wanna come?" Seth suggests.

"Can't, got shift at pizza palace" he groans.

"We'll order a pizza for dinner then" I note.

"Cool" Matt nods.

He lays down on the sand, me and Seth follow him and lay down too. We look up at the sky, which is clear blue, no clouds.

"Do you reckon we'll be stuck in this trashy, pathetic town our whole life's?" Seth questions.

"No, I'm going to be rich and famous" Matt scoffs sarcastically.

"What do you wanna do, when your older? If you could do anything and if we could, actually, get out of Mangrove?" Seth asks.

"A singer rockstar. Or a mechanic" Matt answers seriously.

"I'd wanna be a doctor, help people. Save people" Seth says.

"What about you Will? What would you wanna be?" Matt asks.

"I don't know" I answer truthfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth and I walk home together. After we talked on the beach with Matt for ages, it was getting dark.

"Seth, are things really bad at home that you wish they weren't your family?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah. He hits me Will, so hard and he hits mum, then mum yells at me. Look at this" he says, then lifts up his shirt to reveal a purple black, bruises stomach.

It's nothing like I've seen before. He must still be in agony walking.

"Oh my gosh, Seth. You have to tell the cops about this" I insist.

"I can't, Will. They'll take me away and, I do hate my family. I do. I want to be taken away from them. But, I don't want to leave you and Matt. You guys are my best friends" he explains.

"I love you Seth, you know that right? And I'm here, if you need anything? You can always talk to me and count on me" I tell him.

"I know, you too Will" he smiles.

I hug him tightly, but then pull back remembering his stomach. We walk inside and I see my brothers in the living room.

"I'll meet you in my room" I smile to Seth.

He nods and goes upstairs.

"Will, I like Seth but tonight's probably not the best night for you too have a mate over. Case will be home soon" Brax explains.

"His dad hit him. He beat the fricken crap outta him. I'm his friend and he's mine so I want to help him. Can he, please, please stay the night?"

Brax looks at me sadly.

"Of course, he can't stay for as long as he wants" Brax nods.

I smile at him thankfully.

"Thank you Brax"

I go up stairs and Seth is on my bed. I go and jump on it, laying down next to him.

"Are your brothers cool with me here?"

"Yeah, of course" I nod.

"Sick, what do you wanna do?" Seth asks.

"Listen to music?" I suggest.

He nods. I grab my phone and earphones. I lay back on the bed and put one ear phone in my ear, the others in his. I play the music.

"When does Casey get home?" Seth asks.

"Soon. He'll probably be in a shit mood" I note.

"Can't blame him, he's been in a cell for the past five hours for hitting a guy who deserved it" Seth scoffs.

"I wanna help. With you and your family. I'm going to find a way to help you get away from them. From your dads physical abuse and your mums verbal abuse. It's been happening for too long and it has got to a point where it's so bad. I should've helped you the very first time he hit you" I admit, feeling guilty.

"Will, the first time my dad hit me, was with a bat when I was thirteen. The first time my mother called me 'a pathetic, stupid, worthless piece of fuck' was two days after that. I'm use to it. Sometimes, we just have to accept that life doesn't always go our way" he sighs.

"Stop it! Stop accepting that this is how your life is! I'm trying to help you so let me help you god damn it!" I yell.

"Will, chill out. What's your problem?"

"My problem? Seth, your my best friend and your parents are hurting you! I need to tell the cops" I explain.

"If you do that Will, I will never forgive you! They would take me away from you and Matt! I would be all alone!" Seth shouts, now both of us standing up, the bed between us.

"Seth, you need to stand up for yourself! These people, they are hurting you! Can't you see that? They're hurting you!" I yell.

"Yeah? No fucking shit! I'm going home Will" Seth scoffs and leaves the house.

I grab a pillow and throw it at the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Brax asks, standing at the door.

"Just go! Leave! I want to be alone!" I yell.

He backs away and closes the door. I then fall on my bed, put my music on and fade everything out. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I just want to help him. That's all I want to do. I close my eyes and soon enough, I fall asleep.

I wake up and go for a surf. I could go to school today, but I don't want to. It's Friday anyways so who cares. The water clears my mind as it hits my skin. I feel the salt water go through my veins as I surf each wave, a clear mind. I walk on to the beach and see Matt and Seth walking towards me. As I get closer, I see that Seth has a huge, busted lip and a bad bruise on his cheek. I rush to him and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Seth, please, just stay at my place tonight" I beg.

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best" he nods agreeing.

"Guys, I gotta go, Ellie needs me" Matt sighs.

"It's fine. Matt, thanks for cleaning me up and straightening me out . You're a great friend" Seth says.

"Anytime mate" Matt nods, hugs Seth and then walks off.

"Wanna sit?" I motion to the sand.

Seth nods and we both take a seat on the sand, looking out to the waves.

"I'm feel like what my mother calls me, Will. It. It sort of scares me. I feel so much sadness and, and I can't stop it" Seth admits, the sound of his voice, cracking.

"Seth, you are not any of those things. You are beautiful, kind, caring, generous, selfless, strong and smart. You are everything I want to be" I declare.

"Will, you are the most amazing person, I have ever met in my life. And, I wish I could surf like you" he chuckles and I laugh.

"Promise me you will never forget how much I love you?" I plead.

"I'll never forget. Please don't forget how amazing you are and how much I love you"

"I won't. Seth, thank you for always helping me" I smile.

"That's what friends are for" he shrugs.

"Hey guys!" I hear Matt call.

He comes over and sits next to Seth.

"Matt, you're smart and you can chose to not be failing all your classes. So choose not to" I demand.

"Will, it's not as easy as you're saying-"

"I'm a Braxton Matt and I can do it. So, so can you. I'm going to help you! We can study today!" I suggest excited.

"Says the girl who's ditching right now at this very moment" Matt laughs and so does Seth.

"Laughs the two boys, who are also ditching right now at this very moment" I smirk.

They stop laughing, realising it's true. Then we all just laugh with each other. Seth then leaves, saying he needs to go home so he won't get in trouble.

"Do you reckon he's going to be okay?" Matt asks me, a shake in his voice.

"What do you think?"

"I asked you"

"I think he will be okay. We will help him" I explain.

"Sometimes, help isn't enough" Matt sighs upset.

"What are you saying? What do you think? Do you think he'll be okay?" I question, looking at him, straight into his eyes.

"Honestly...no" he confesses.


	8. Chapter 8

After Matt and I talked. I got a text from Casey saying that I needed to get home right now. So I pick up my surfboard and head straight home. I arrive at the house and all of the boys are in the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"It's Dad" Heath sighs.

"What about him?"

"He was doing a deal with Cory West, Cory got busted and was sentenced to jail for ten years" Brax announces.

"What's that got to do with us? Did Danny get arrested?"

"No, which is where it concerns us. Tom, Mike and Joey, are all going to be pissed. And they can't get to dad so-"

"They're going to get to us" I finish Brax's sentence.

"Exactly, so, just be careful alright and don't provoke em if you see them" Brax notes.

"I don't think we will have to provoke them" Casey scoffs, earning a slap on the shoulder from Heath.

"Just-" Brax stops talking when his phone dings.

I watch as he reads the text message. His face turns from worry to complete anger.

"Brax, who was it from?" Heath asks.

"Stay here" Brax instructs, grabbing his keys and walking towards the door.

"Brax! Stop! What are you doing?" I yell.

"Heath, you keep her and Case here no matter what!" Brax demands.

"Brax-"

"Promise me Heath!" Brax yells.

"Yeah, alright I promise" Heath nods.

Brax nods in return and then rush out to his car and speeds off. I turn back to Heath, who is walking back into the living room with Casey.

"That was probably a text from West you know?" Casey says.

"I know! So why the hell are we letting Brax go on his own?" I shout mad.

"Cause, he said so Will! Brax is a big boy, he can handle himself" Heath says.

"What, like you handled yourself the other night? If anything happens to him Heath, I will never forgive you for not going after him" I glare.

"If any thing happens to you, Brax would never forgive me ever again" he responds.

I storm up to my room and slam the door shut. I put on my earphones and try to think of the lyrics instead of Brax.

It's six o'clock. Brax still isn't home. Heath and Case must be worried, they have to be because I sure am. I slowly and quietly go to my window, opening it. I climb through and jump on to the tree, then make my way down on to the grass. I go to the only place I can think of, the beach. When I get there, I wish I didn't see what I can't see. The West's, beating Brax up. With bats and fists and kicks. Brax looks dead.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop!" I screams running over.

I get them all off and then I kneel next to Brax.

"Brax, Brax! Please be okay! Please" I repeat scared.

He doesn't respond, I put my fingers on his neck and find a pulse. He's alive. Just unconscious. I turn around and stand up.

"Are you happy? He's nearly dead! I need to get him to a hospital" I shout.

"Nearly dead? I need him dead" Tom pulls out a gun and aims it at Brax.

"No! No! Don't kill him! Please, don't! Kill me! Don't kill him, please kill me!" I plead.

Tom moves the gun towards me, but at last minute moves it somewhere else and shoots. I look to where the gun was pointed and see Heath on the ground.

"Heath! Heath!" I cry and try to run to him, but Mike grabs my waist and holds me back laughing.

"He's fine, I just shot his arm. Let's go" Tom sighs.

I kick and scream to try and get out of his grip. Joey appears in front of me and hits me in the stomach with the bat, then Tom hits me across the face with his gun. I fall on to the ground and they put masking tape around my mouth, hands and feet.

"Shut up Braxton" Tom demands.

Mike picks me up and then throws me into their car. Joey sits next to me and Tom drives off speeding fast.

"Someone's following us!" Mike yells.

"It's probably undercover cops!" Joey exclaims.

"Finish her Joey, then we'll dump her! Finish her!" Tom yells.

Joey smirks and looks over to me, he punches my face one last time, then grabs my neck and holds me up close to him. He moves the tape from my mouth with his other hand.

"Any last words Braxton?" he scoffs.

I glare into his eyes.

"Fuck you" I say.

He puts the tape back on my mouth and then I feel it. I gasp at the pain and look down at where it is coming from. He stabbed me in my stomach. A knife is in my stomach. He pulls it out and I gasp again. I watch my blood poor out. Then, Joey throws me out of the car. I fall on a pavement and groan in agony. I try to scream, even though I know that no one can hear me because of the tape. But, suddenly, I see Matt and Seth kneeling next to me.

"We were following the car, we saw them take you" Seth explains, cutting my feet and hands free.

"You're going to be okay Will. Shit, there's blood, Seth hold her stomach" Matt says, taking off the tape on my mouth.

"Fuck, Matt I can't hold it! Blood keeps on coming out!" Seth declares.

"Well, you boys sure know how, how to keep a girl calm, as she, d-dies" I stutter weakly.

"One, shut up. Two, you are not dying. We are gonna lift you up and put you in the car then take you to the hospital, so you have to hold on for me Will. Please" Matt begs, looking into my eyes and squeezing my hand.

I nod. He nods back and picks me up. He puts me in the back with Seth, then runs around and starts driving the car.

"Brax, and Heath. They're hurt" I gasp remembering.

"I saw Casey get them, don't worry" Seth states.

"It really hurts" I admit, my hands shaking, as I look at them, covered in my blood.

"Hey. You're strong remember. You are the toughest person I know" Seth assures me.

"We're here! We're here!" Matt shouts.

He walks around the car and lifts me up.

"Help! Help! She's been stabbed!" Seth yells as we enter the hospital.

Doctors bring over a stretcher and Matt puts me in the bed.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Matt notes.

"We got it from here, she will be okay" a nurse says.

"I need my brothers, where are they? I want to see them" I plead.

"Where are her brothers? They should be in this hospital, Braxton's!" Matt yells.

Then, I see them. Heath and Casey's heads appear in front of me, looking down into my eyes.

"Brax?" I cry.

"He's fine, he's waiting in a room for you" Casey forces a smile.

"Heath, you were shot?" I ask confused.

"It just grazed me. I have a bandage on" he explains.

"I was stabbed" I declare scared.

"You are going to be fine Will. Be strong for us alright. You are going to be fine" Heath assures me, squeezing my hand.

"I love you guys" I smile and then the doctors rush me away.

They put a mask on me and I slowly start to fall asleep. Or was I slowly starting starting to die?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm awake. But I haven't opened my eyes. I don't know what I'm going to see when I wake up. I slowly, flutter my eyes open and I see a ceiling. Then I turn and see Heath asleep on my bed side, Case asleep on the couch in the corner. I also see Brax in a hospital bed next to mine.

"I'm not dead" I smile.

Heaths head shoots up, same with Casey's. I smile at them.

"You're awake" he chuckles happily.

Yeah" I nod.

"Thank god. Brax wake up" Case says loudly.

Brax turns and looks at me.

"Don't leave on your own again Brax, promise, me" I plead, looking at him.

"Yeah, I promise" he chuckles.

"What happens now? What happens to the Wests?" I ask.

"We have taken them into custody" says Officer Shane, walking into the room, "But, we will also be taking you four into custody after you are healed. Before you ask why, I'll tell you. You Braxton's have been accused for multiple crimes to do with and to do without the Wests. Due to this event, they will be brought up and all Braxton children and West children will be going to court for charges and possible jail time" he announces.

"What? This is bull shit! Why is it all happening now?" Brax yells.

"Because Joey West was shot and he is claiming that it was Willa. I'll see you all in court. Don't do a runner, or then you'll definitely get prison time" Officer Shane adds and then walks away.

"I didn't do it. I didn't shoot him! My, my hands were tied and then, Joey grabbed me and stabbed me! I didn't even have time to shoot him!" I declare.

"Hey, we know you didn't do it Will" Heath assures me, holding my hand.

"And none of us are going to jail. We will be okay" Casey adds.

"Okay, okay" I nod, sighing not tiredly.

"Hey, Will, why don't you get some sleep? We'll be here when you wake up?" Brax suggests.

"Wait, the boys are busting to see her" Heath interjects.

"Bring em in" Brax nods.

Heath goes out side and then in come Seth and Matt with him. I smile and they rush over to my side.

"You guys, are not good under pressure" I laugh teasingly.

"Well, our best friend was stabbed and bleeding, we were in a little shock" Matt scoffs.

"You did good, thanks, by the way. You saved her" Heath smiles, giving them both a friendly man hug.

"You did, thank you" I smile.

"No thanks needed" Seth says and then hugs me.

Matt hugs me as well, then both of the boys leave to give me some rest. Which I take advantage of and immediately go to sleep.

I wake up, hearing my brothers arguing.

"You and me Brax, we've been to Juvie, for like a week. What if we do get jail time? I mean, us three could definitely get time, in the big house! Even, Willa, maybe will get time" Heath talks.

"I'm not going to let it happen, it won't happen. We'll get a good lawyer, none of us are going to prison" Brax responds.

"How will we get the money to pay them?" Casey scoffs.

"I'll call Natalie, she's do it and wait for us to get the money" Brax sighs.

Natalie is an old high school friend of Brax's. She's really nice and I know she's a good lawyer.

"Are we going to talk to Will about all this stuff? She's only fifteen, but I think she needs to know that she could be going to Juvie" Casey sighs.

"Don't worry, I've heard loud and clear" I speak up and open my eyes.

They all turn and look at me in shock. I chuckle and fake a smile.

"I could be going to Juvie, you boys could be going to jail. It's all rainbows, unicorns and other happy shit in Braxton world isn't it!" I laugh sarcastically.

"Oi, Will, we are not going to let you go to Juvie, no way in hell" Brax assures me.

"I don't think that's your choice" I sigh.

It's all silent. They all just look at me with sad helpless looks on there usually strong faces.

"That's right, it's not. But I'm gonna fight like hell to make sure none of us go to jail" Brax declares.

"Blood and Sand, we stick together" Heath nods.

"Blood and Sand" Casey repeats.

"Blood and Sand" Brax says.

"Blood and Sand" I nod.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three days. We are all now back at home and doing well. Brax has got no bruises anymore and I only have a bandage. We all sit at the dining table with Natalie, discussing what will happen in our court which is in tomorrow.

"They will go through each of you and talk about your past crimes. Then, the judge will decide what each of your punishment will be, whether it's just a fine or something to go on your record...or jail time. But I will fight to not let that happen" she assures us.

"And the Wests? What's happening with them?" Heath questions.

"They will go through the same process as you, just separately. Then, for the punishment, the Judge will bring everyone into the one room" she explains.

"I'm going for a walk" I state and get up, walking away.

I walk to the beach and sit down in the warm sand, looking out into the water.

"Will!" I hear Seth call and he walks over, sitting down next to me.

"Seth, your eye" I sigh, looking at his purple eye.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt as much as it looks. How are you? Are you scared for court?" he asks caring.

"I'm alright. To be honest, I've never been more scared" I chuckle.

"Nothing's going to happen to you and if something bad does, you're strong, you can face anything" he smiles.

"Yeah, so you keep on saying. Seth, you're the strong one. The stuff you put up with, I could never do that"

"I think I deserve it, well, I know I do. Otherwise they wouldn't do it to me" he shrugs casually.

"Seth! Stop! You do not deserve it. You are a beautiful, kind smart boy. I hate it when you speak like that" I yell.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Will, I love you" he smiles.

"Yeah, I love you too" I chuckle and hug him tightly.

"I gotta go. Oh! I was at Matt's last night, he told me he was gonna come and see you at your house tonight" Seth says.

"Alright, thanks Seth. Hey, you don't have to come tomorrow by the way-"

"Hey, I got my fancy court clothes out and everything, I'll be there" he smiles.

I nod smiling and wave goodbye as he walks away. I decide to head back home, when I get there, I see Matt at the door.

"Looking for me Paige?" I ask.

He turns around and smiles.

"No actually I thought this was Kim Kardashians house" he states.

"Oh well, looks like you're stuck with me" I laugh.

"Better than nothing" he laughs jokingly.

"Thanks" I roll my eyes and we sit down on the porch steps.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, scared for tomorrow. But I'm okay" I sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

"I feel like, like I'm not a good person. Like I'm the labeled Braxton everyone thinks we are. What if I am bad? What if I do cause trouble, am stupid and deserve to go to Juvie? Am I Danny?" I confess nervously.

"Will, you're my best friend. Have been since we were five. I know that you are, a good hearted person. You are the smartest and most strong person I know. You fight for what you want and you work hard to overcome what people think you are. You, are, not, your father. You, are Willa Braxton. You are spectacular" he smiles, putting his thumb on my cheek and grazing my jawline.

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel happy" I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm amazing that way" he chuckles.

"So, are you coming tomorrow? Cause like I said with Seth, you don't have to come-"

"And like I'm sure Seth said. I'm coming, there's no where else is rather be" Matt smiles.

"Thanks, Matt" I smile grateful.

We both stand up and I hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around me tightly and puts his mouth near my ear.

"I love you Will, you're my best mate and I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I love you too Matt, go home. I'll see you tomorrow" I smile, leaning back and letting him go.

"Yeah, I'll see you then" he nods and then walks away.

I go inside and the boys are all watching TV, but all look sad.

"We are Braxton's god damn it! We are going to fight and we are going to stick together like you promised. Blood and sand is all that matters tomorrow" I declare.

"You sure know how to make a speech" Casey laughs.

"Oi, it was a good speech, come on, come watch the Tele" Brax smiles.

Heath rustles with my hair and I sit down next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

We stand outside the court room. My brothers all look very nice and formal in there suits, me in my skirt and formal jacket thing that Natalie let me borrow. Natalie who is also standing with us looking very smart.

"Braxton case!" Someone calls.

"That's us" Natalie forces a positive smile.

The boys move forward to walk inside but I am frozen, until Brax walks back and grabs my hand with his. He gives me a supportive look with his eyes and we walk inside. We walk past Matt and Seth, who I smile to and then we get to our row and I sit between Heath and Brax.

"Darryl Braxton please stand" the Judge instructs.

"Darryl Braxton, you have the following charges starting at the age of twelve; 3 breaking and entering, one leading to juvenile detention time of a week, many suspensions which lead to being expelled, many interrogations by the police force, multiple assault charges, gang leadership along side with gang violence and overall a horrible reputation. Do you have anything to say for this?"

"No your honour" Brax answers.

"You may sit. Heath Braxton, please stand" the Judge instructs.

Heath stands tall, places his hands behind his back and. I watch as he holds them tight, nervously.

"Heath Braxton, you have the following charges starting at the age of thirteen; 4 destruction of property, 2 breaking and entering, many suspensions leading to being expelled, involvement in gang leadership along side of gang violence, multiple assault charges, the charge of the destruction of Tom Wests care, many visits to the police station and overall another horrible reputation. Do you have anything to say for this?" the Judge asks once again.

"No your honour" Heath nods.

"You may sit. Casey Braxton, please stand"

Casey stands up, biting his lip. But he notices that he's doing it and immediately stops.

"Casey Braxton, you have the following charges starting at fifteen; countless suspensions and detentions from school, assault charges, one of the many against Tom West, involvement in gang leadership alongside with gang violence, multiple visits to the police department and destruction of property charges. With yet another horrible reputation. Do you have anything to say for this?" she asks.

"No your honour" Casey answers.

I'm next.

"You may sit. Willa Braxton, please stand" the judge instructs.

I stand up. I feel as though everyone is watching me. My hands begin to shake so I put them behind my back and squeeze then tight like Heath and Casey did.

"Willa Braxton, you had the following charges starting at thirteen; countless suspensions and detentions in school, assault charges, involvement in gang leader ship alongside with gang violence, visits to the police department and a possible attempt at murder charge, which is very serious. Do you have anything to say for this young girl?" the Judge asks.

"No, your honour" I nod.

"You may sit. Someone bring in the West brothers" she orders.

I sit down immediately and Natalie turns to all of us.

"You all did great. You stayed calm and that was noticed. Don't worry" she nods.

I gulp and put my hands on my brothers knees beside me. They each grab one of my hands.

"You okay?" Brax asks.

"Yeah" I nod, forcibly.

The door opens loudly and I turn my head to see Tom, Mike and Joey all walking in. They walk over to the other side of the room.

"Before I make my announcement, from the Braxton's, is their any West in particular you would like to see get justice, in your eyes?" the Judge asks.

"No, all of them need to get a punishment for what they have done to us" Brax says, standing up.

"Thank you Darryl, from the Wests, is there anyone you would like to see get justice, in your eyes?" she asks.

"Yes. I mean, we want all of them to get justice of course. But, mainly Willa, for shooting my little brother" Tom declares, glaring at me horribly.

"She didn't do it you piece of scum!" Heath shouts standing up.

"Heath Braxton control yourself!" the Judge yells and we pull Heath down.

"I will now reveal the punishments. Putting on note that, a lot of these charges were in the past and have been dealt with, also noting that some of them are not in the past. I have come up with a solution that will teach you all not to do bad again. For the Wests, Tom, Mike and Joey, you will spend thirty days in the Parramatta Correctional Centre jail" she announces.

I look to the Wests. They look mad, furious.

"For the Braxton's, Darryl, Heath, Casey and Willa, you will each spend thirty days in prison. Darryl, Heath and Casey will spend there time in the Parramatta Correction Centre jail where's Willa will spend her time in the Parramatta Girls Juvenile Detention Centre. Court is adjourned. You will be taken away in five minutes" she declares.

I'm going to Juvie. I turn to Brax scared.

"Brax, Brax I don't want to go in scared. Please I'm going to be all alone I can't do it" I cry shaking my head.

"Come on I'll take you guys to a private room" Natalie says.

Brax puts his arms around my shoulders and we walk to a room.

"Cry baby Will, your getting what you deserve you whore" Joey taunts as we walk past.

"You son of a bitch! She's fifteen! Fifteen!" Heath yells jumping to him. Casey and guards grab him and we all continue walking until we get to a room and Natalie leave us alone.

"Willa, I'm so sorry. All of you, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" Brax sighs.

"It's not your fault" Heath states.

"Don't worry Brax, we are all going to be okay" Casey nods.

"I'm not. You boys are going to be all together. I'm going to be all alone! I'm scared okay! I'm scared!" I cry, tears pouring down.

Brax rushes to me and pulls me to my chest, holding me tightly. He strokes my hair.

"You are going to be okay. I love you so much Will. I'm going to talk to you, we will call you everyday. I love you so much, promise me you are going to be strong. Promise me, please that you are going to be okay" Brax pleads, his eyes watering.

"I promise, I promise" I cry nodding.

"Okay, okay, hug the boys goodbye" Brax sniffs and then turns away.

Casey runs to me and his me tightly. I hug him back as tight as I can. He kisses my forehead before he lets go. Then Heath holds me tight.

"I love you kiddo, we all love ya" Heath says.

"Come here" Brax says and hugs me once again.

"It's time to go. We are escorting you three boys into one van, she will go into another" the cops explain as they all walk in.

"I love you all" I sniff, wiping my face before the guard puts my hands in cuffs behind my back.

"I love you Will, be strong" Brax says.

I am taken out of the room and I see Matt and Seth.

"Will!" Matt shouts.

He and Seth run over to me and each hug me tightly.

"Your an amazing human being Will, strong. Don't forget it" Matt says, tears dropping down his cheeks.

"Your our best mate, we will wait for you" Seth adds.

"I love you guys" I force a smile and then I am taken outside.

I am put into the back of a van. Before I can look out to see my brothers, the doors slam shut and the can starts driving away. What the hell just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

I go through security. They scan me, give me a change of clothes, towels and then walk me to my cell. It's plain and cold. One bunk bed, with mattresses so thin I don't think they count as mattresses. Their is a girl laying on the bottom bunk. She has pitch black hair and a small, skinny body, but she is very pretty.

"I'm Kate Janson, who are you?" she asks harshly.

"Willa" I state, putting my stuff on my top bunk.

I walk over and sit on the floor, leaning against the wall and sighing not tiredly.

"Willa who?" she questions.

I'm not answering, I don't think people finding out I'm a Braxton would end well. Who knows how many girls or girls' brothers we've put in here or hurt.

"Willa" I repeat.

"Alright, what you in for? I'm hear for assault, I beat my dad with a baseball bat" she shrugs.

"A bit of everything" I answer.

"Nice. You look like a rough girl. You gonna cause trouble? I'm use to it if you do, I'm from the most rough gang but don't sweat it I won't hurt you" she smirks.

"Oh yeah? What gang?" I ask.

"A couple of other girls have brothers in the gang. Rivers Hell. It's in Mangrove River" she declares.

Shit. I look at her in shock.

"That's right, Braxton. I sure as hell know who you are" she glares.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble alright? I shouldn't even be here" I scoff.

"You bet your ass you shouldn't be here, but I'm glad you are and so will other girls. Having a Braxton in here, this is going to be fun" she laughs.

"Listen to me, I don't care what the hell you girls wanna do to me. I don't care if you've had a bad history with my gang or my family. I don't give a fuck about anyone in here, I'm not here to make friends, I have them. I'm here because of your prick leaders" I yell madly.

"You watch your back Braxton" she glares standing up.

"You watch your mouth. Cause you're in a gang, but I'm a leader of one" I hiss.

I climb up to my bed and lay down, looking at the roof. She walks out and I sigh of relief. I'm not going to let anyone push me around in here, but I also need to keep my temper down, if I get into fights, I might have to stay here longer and that can't happen. Suddenly, a loud speaker goes off.

"Lunch. Lunch. Meet in the cafeteria now"

I get down and follow where everyone is going then arrive in the cafeteria. I get a lot of stares and hear a lot of whispers. Just like another day at school.

"Watch out Braxton, no brothers or gang to help you here" a girl threatens walking past.

I continue to eat my lunch, not letting her bother me.

"Braxton, your gang is the reason me and my brother are in Juvie. You better hope to god I don't loose my temper" another whispers.

I ignore them all, as much as I hate to do it. I know I have to. After my lunch, I walk up to a guard.

"When can I make a phone call?" I ask.

"You get three calls a day. Phones are over there" he answers.

"What if I wanna call my brothers, they're in jail" I state.

"Their own fault, you'll have to call someone else" he instructs.

"I don't have anyone else, please, can you just tell me how I can talk to them?" I sigh frustrated.

He looks at me and nods. I follow him to a phone and he dials a certain number, then passes it to me.

"When you wanna talk to them, just find me and I'll fix it" he explains.

"Thanks" I nod.

The phone is ringing.

"Who do you want to talk to from the Parramatta Correctional Centre?" the voice says.

"Darryl Braxton" I say.

"Wait one second" it responds.

I wait. A couple seconds and then, I hear his voice.

"Will" he sighs.

"Brax...how are you? Are you and the boys okay? Have the Wests done anything?" I question worried.

"We're all fine, we are sticking together. The Wests won't come near us, they know not to or then they'll get a longer sentence. Will, how are you?"

"I'm okay. People certainly have judgements about Braxton's" I chuckle nervously, but trying to make it a joke.

"Will, I'm sorry I let this happen-"

"Stop saying you are sorry. Please. I'm fine. Let's make a deal, I get three calls a day. I'm going to call you boys two times. I don't mind who I speak to. But, the other time I get a call I will speak to Matt or Seth. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect. Look, Will I gotta go. Be safe" he says.

"You too. Bye" I hang up the phone and fight the urge to cry.

Whilst I'm hear, I pin in Matts number and call him. After a while, it answers.

"Will, how are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you" I say.

"Hey, it's fine. We can just say hello when you get out"

"Yeah" I chuckle.

"So...are the beds comfy?" he jokes.

"Feel like a rock" I scoff.

He laughs and so do I.

"Hey, Seth's here, I'll put him on. I'll talk to you soon Will, love you"

"Yeah, you too" I smile.

"Hey Will. How you coping?" Seth asks.

"I'd be better if people stop asking me that" I lash out.

It's all silent and I sigh frustrated with myself.

"I'm sorry Seth, I didn't mean that. I'm just, tired and wanna come home. I wanna see you and Matt" I admit.

"Yeah, we wanna see you too. I'll wait for you" he says.

"Good, I don't want you guys to like find a better friend then me" I joke.

"Stop it, no one could be a better friend then you" Seth insists.

"Thanks Seth, look, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you soon though" I smile.

"Yeah, good hearing from you Will"

"You too, see ya" I hang up the phone, turning around and walking to my room.

"Called your brothers Braxton? Did you cry to them?" a blonde girl asks, the girl who said I got her and her brother in Juvie.

"What's your name?" I ask blandly.

"Harriet" she answers.

"Well, Harriet. Fuck off" I glare and then storm away.

I get to my room and I'm glad Kate's not here. I go up to my bed and lay down, looking at the blank ceiling.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been one week and I'm going out of my mind. I haven't gotten into any fights, only because I know if I do then I'll most likely be sentenced longer. I'm also guessing that's why none of the girls in here have jumped me, because I sure as hell know they want to. But just because they can't beat me, they can certainly call me names and make me feel like crap. I don't let it show them that it bothers me. I have my three phone calls a day. Morning one, to Matt and Seth, then the other two for the boys. I've alright made my morning call, Matt sounds great, Seth not so much, but I asked Matt and he says he's helping him. It kills me not being there to help. I walk over to the phone to make my call, today's first call is with Casey.

"Will, how are you?" he asks.

"Hey, I'm alright. You? The boys?" I question.

"We are all okay, stop worrying about us" he states.

"Stop worrying about me" I scoff.

All of a sudden, I am shoved and my nose smashes into the phone thing. I swear quietly and turn around to see Harriet. I put my hand to my nose and feel blood rushing down.

"Will, Will what happened?" Casey asks as I pick up the phone.

"Nothing, I just accidentally dropped the phone" I lie.

"Will" Casey sighs upset.

"I'm okay. I've got to go, I'll talk later" I hang up the phone and hold my nose tight to stop the blood. I lean my head back and make my way to a guard, every girl staring at me.

"Can I please have some first aid or whatever?" I ask.

"What happened? he questions.

"I tripped and hit my bed" I lie.

He nods and I follow him to a seperate room. He tells me to sit down whilst he grabs a first aid cut from a cupboard.

"You look a bit young to be a cop" I state.

"I'm just turned eighteen, my father works higher up, so I got the job. Lift your chin up" he instructs.

I do as he says and he pats the blood off my nose and after a while is done.

"I turned sixteen two days ago" I say.

"You want a happy birthday? Cause you won't get one, your a criminal, a Juvie. Go back to your cell, or better yet to the library" he demands meanly.

"I don't go to school in here, so I think I'll go back to my cell. Thanks, Officer Thompson" I glare and then leave the room.

I go to my cell and lay in my rock hard bed. Looking up at the ceiling. I asked Matt to send me some photos. So now I have a photo of me, Brax, Heath and Casey. Another photo of me, Matt and Seth. I keep them both in my pockets, so it's like they are with me. The alarm rings for lunch and I start to make my way over. When Harriet steps out in front of me, two girls beside me and Kate behind me. I chuckle at them all.

"You planning to jump me girls?" I scoff.

"We're planning to hurt you and you won't tell, just like you didn't say before" Harriet smirks.

"I can take you all down easily, so, make your choice wisely" I glare.

"Well, I already know my choice-"

"That choice better be to walk away!" I hear a familiar, stern voice instruct.

Harriet huffs and walks away, then Officer Thompson appears standing in front of me.

"You alright?"

"Fine" I glare, still mad and walk away.

"Oi, what's with the attitude?" he yells after me.

"You called me a crim and it pissed me off. Also, in stuck in here. What's your excuse for the attitude?" I hiss and then storm off to the cafeteria.

I grab my tray of disgusting food and sit down. I don't know why this boy is annoying me so much.

"Next time, a guard won't be able to save you bitch" Harriet whispers in my ear.

I turn around furious and stand right in front of her.

"You need to back the hell off" I glare.

"Or what?" she scoffs.

"Let's just say I wouldn't care to stay in here a little while longer if I got to give you what you deserve" I threaten.

"You really think you would beat me?"

"I know I would, I'm a Braxton and leader of the River Boys. You're just a petty little brat who's upset that she's stuck in here" I smirk.

"You bitch!" she shouts and goes to punch me.

But I catch her fist and hold it tightly in my hand. She looks at me in shock and mad.

"Braxton, go back to your cell" Officer Thompson instructs.

"She started it" I glare.

"I don't get, get to your cell" he repeats sternly.

I huff annoyed and let go of her hand then storm off back to my cell. I sit down on the ground and then hear footsteps approach me. I look up and see Officer Thompson.

"You alright Braxton?" he questions.

"What do you care? She started it I shouldn't be the one in trouble" I scoff.

"I know, but, you looked like you needed to be away from all of them. They're harsh on you, I've seen it. Don't let them get to you" he says and then leaves my cell.

He's right. I can't let them get under my skin. I stand up and go to the phones, calling Heath.

"Hey sis, how you going? Case said something happened a while ago?" Heath asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, it's rough... but I'm fine" I assure him.

"Yeah, I know you are. Have you made any mates? How are Matt and Seth?"

"Matts great, Seth's good too. Still having it rough at home, but Matts looking out for him. It kills me that I'm not there, but, it's okay. Mates, no, not really" I chuckle at the thought of someone wanting to be my friend in here.

"You're tough Will, Brax and Case say hi" he notes.

"Yeah, tell em I say hi too. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow" I sigh.

"Yep, have a good sleep" he says.

"You too, night" I say and then hang up the phone.

I stand still for a couple of seconds. I just want to be with my brothers. I go and sit in the cafeteria, most of the girls aren't in here, they're either at the school lesson, library or somewhere else. I sit down at one of the tables and put my head in my hands. But, I feel someone staring at me. I look up and see Officer Thompson, staring at me. But not in the way the girls stare at me, in the way that makes me feel tingly and the way that makes him looking incredibly charming and sexy. Another officer walks over next to him and he breaks his stare from me. But I continue to look at him, noticing all of his features. His chocolate brown hair, sharp jawline, plump lips, blue eyes, muscular body, especially his arms. Noticing all of this, reveals that he is incredibly, attractive.


	14. Chapter 14

I spent a while in the cafeteria. Once the officer talking to Officer Thompson, I walk over to him and sit in front of him, but not facing him.

"Officer Thompson" I say sitting down.

"Braxton" he acknowledges.

"You were staring at me" I say.

"Maybe" he responds.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure you out" he answers.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem incredibly strong. You're not like the other girls in here and that's a good thing. I don't know how you've ended up here"

"It's a long story. How am I not like the other girls? I'm a 'criminal' aren't I? That's what you called me" I state.

"You're not like them, because you are strong and tough. You stand up for yourself and you aren't afraid. All these girls, they're afraid of being in here, but also of getting out of here. They pick on other people to build themselves up. People pick on you, but you don't let it bring you down, you stay strong. You're smart...and beautiful" he explains.

A smile forms on my face. I don't know how to respond, but, he speaks before I get the chance to.

"Alex, that's my name. When we are alone, call me Alex. Not Officer Thompson" he says.

I stand up, turning around and facing him.

"Okay, Alex. Call me Will, when we are alone. Not Braxton" I smile happily and then walk past him to my cell.

But I feel his hand grab my wrist and I turn around.

"Come with me" he instructs.

I follow him and we go to the first aid room, he closes the door as I sit up on the bench. He grabs a first aid box and puts in next to me.

"What are you doing? I'm not hurt" I laugh quietly.

"I know, but I want to talk to you. The kit is just in case someone walks in and I'll tell them that your nose was in pain" he shrugs.

"That's smart. So, what's it like being a juvie officer?" I question.

"Not interesting, quite boring. I didn't choose to be here, my father made me. I want to be a mechanic, I'm good with cars. What do you like to do?" he responds.

"Surf. I love to surf. And hang out with Matt, Seth and my brothers"

"Who are Matt and Seth?"

"They're my best mates from school, were really close" I answer.

"So, your the leader of the River Boys" he says.

"You looked up about me" I smirk.

"Sorta, I also saw that your three older brothers are in prison. I'm sorry, it must be hard for you" he says.

"So, since you looked up about me, do you think I'm a crim?"

"No. I think you are a girl who's loyal to her family and gang. You stand up for what you believe and are as tough as nails. I know also, that you are incredibly beautiful" he notes, walking towards me.

"Are you coming over to fix my nose?" I laugh.

"No, I'm coming over to do this" he says.

He puts his hand in my cheek and kisses me powerfully. I am in shock, but then I immediately kiss him back, realising that I want this too. He leans back and smiles goofily.

"I should go, before someone comes" I blush.

"Yeah, probably" he nods.

I smile and go to the door, but before I open it, I turn to look at him.

"By the way, Alex. I liked the kissing" I smirk and then walk out.

It's getting late so I head back to my cell and decide to call it a night. Skipping the disgusting dinner doesn't really bother me anyways. So I go to my rock hard bed and call it a night, feeling for once, incredibly happy.

I wake up to the sound of the speaker calling us for breakfast. I slowly pull my self up and walk to the cafeteria. I get there, grab some toast and go sit down. I am alone, until Harriet, Kate and a few other girls come over and sit around me.

"You know she tried to hide being a Braxton from me" Kate laughs.

"Pathetic" Harriet chuckles.

"I told my leaders that she's here and they told me what to do" Kate adds.

"You spoke to the Wests? How are those assholes?" I ask turning to face her.

"They're having fun with your brothers" she smirks.

"What did they do?" I glare.

"Oh, it hasn't happened yet. But it will, soon"

"You stupid bitch" I hiss.

"This is what they told me to do" she states and then her hands go on to my neck and we fall off the table.

She chokes me tightly, but I knee he in the stomach and punch her face hard. I am still choking for air, but she is grabbed off of me by guards. I gasp for air and glare at her deadly.

"Take her to first aid Thompson, we'll take Harriet here to the detention area" an Officer instructs.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! But I'm back and I have a lot of chapters for you! :) Please leave reviews on what you like, don't like or what you want to happen!

We walk to the first aid room in silence and when we enter inside, I go and sit up on the table. I look to the floor, my throat aching. I feel him put his hand on my chin and lift my face up, so my eyes meet with his.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine" I nod.

"Let me wipe your neck, there are cuts" he explains.

"I need to call my brothers" I state.

"I know, I heard what she said. I'll take you there now" he states caring.

I hop of the table and follow behind him. But before we leave, I grab his shoulder and turn him around gently.

"Thank you" I smile.

"It's okay. Are you sure you're alright though?" he asks, moving closer to me.

"No, not really. But, I feel a bit better knowing that I have someone in here, who I care about and who cares about me" I state, looking into his eyes.

"I'm here if you need anything" he assures me.

"I know, thanks" I smile, and grab hold of his hand, squeezing it tight.

He smiles and opens the door, I let go of his hand and we walk to the phones. I rush and call Heath.

"Hey Will" he says.

"Heath, the Wests are planning to do something to you guys. You need to be careful" I announce.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"Just, I know okay" I sigh.

"What happened?" he asks again and I know he won't give up.

"A girl told me she spoke to them. Wests said they were planning to hurt you and told her to hurt me. She jumped me and choked me. But don't worry, I'm fine, I got her off" I explain.

"Damn it! Will, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay Heath. You and the boys, please be safe" I plead.

"We will" he responds.

"Okay, I've got to go, I'll see you later. Love you" I say.

"Love you too Will" Heath says sadly.

I hang up the phone and turn to see Alex. He waited for me to finish.

"Are they okay?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, they're fine" I nod smiling.

"That's good" he nods along.

"I think I need you to check my neck again" I state.

"Alright, come on" he says and I lead the way back to the room.

We get into the room and I watch as he closes the door. As soon as he turns around, I kiss him lips longingly. He puts his hands on my neck and kisses me back. I lean back and look up into his eyes.

"You are making juvie a lot less harder and scarier for me. Thank you" I confess.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I rest my head on his chest.

"You're going to be okay Will, you're strong" he assures me.

"That's what people tell me. Anyways, I'm going to go and make a call, I'll see you later" I smile, squeeze his hand and then walk out.

I walk over to the phones and dial Seth's number.

"Hey Will, how are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Could be better. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Could be better" he answers.

"Is it your dad?"

"Yeah, but I've been staying at Matts heaps so it's okay" he states.

"I'm glad you're staying with him. I'm sorry I'm not there, Seth" I sigh upset.

"It's okay Will, it's not your fault"

"I miss you. So, so much" I admit, feeling my eyes water.

"I miss you too, so much" he adds.

There is a silence. A sad silence.

"I have too go" I lie, I just don't think I can talk to him for any longer without crying.

Today has been rough.

"Yeah, okay. I love you Will, stay safe" he responds.

"I love you too Seth. You too"

"Will wait!" he hurriedly says, before I nearly hang up.

"Yeah?"

There is another silence, but I wait for him to speak.

"Nothing. It's okay. I'll see you" he says.

"Seth, what's wrong? Tell me" respond, knowing in his voice he is lying.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you soon, bye Will"

"Okay, bye" I end and hang up the phone.

I am making my way back to my cell, when I see Alex still in the first aid room. I go inside and close the door.

"I really like you. You're my only friend in here, but I think we are more than friends and I know we can't be, but I feel more for you" I admit.

"I really like you too" he responds, walking over to me.

"I know we'd have to keep it a secret and act normal in front of others and I'm fine with that. As long as I still have these first aid room moments with you" I state.

"Me too. These 'first aid room' moments are the best parts of my day" he smiles sweetly.

I smile and he kisses me deeply on my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I nod and then leave the room.

I go to my cell, lay down and try to get some sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as I wake up, I go to the cafeteria for some breakfast. But, I can concentrate because I feel eyes looking at me. I look up and see Alex staring at me, a chanting smirk on his face. I blush and look down at my food, I look back up and he is still staring at me. I give him a nod to follow me and lead us to the first aid room. As soon as we get inside, I push him against the door and kiss his lips, he immediately kisses me back, moving his hands to my neck. I smirk and step back.

"You look so beautiful this morning" he smiles.

"Is that why you were staring?" I laugh.

"Hell yeah, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you" he howls.

I laugh and tell him to be quiet, then I see the clock.

"Shoot, I'll see you later, I have to go and call Matt. See ya" I smile and kiss his lips quickly again.

I squeeze his hand and then go to the phones. I smile happily and lean against the concrete wall as the phone dials.

"Hey Matty!" I answer.

"Hey Will" he sniffs.

He's crying.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"It's, it's Seth Will" he starts, I can tell he is trying to calm his voice.

"Seth? Matt, what happened?"

"He's dead. Someone beat him, they found him this morning" he announces.

Just like that, my heart breaks. My happiness is gone. I hang up the phone. My chest is booming so fast I feel like it's about to explode it hurts so much. My eyes water, I call Brax.

"Hey Will" he says cheerily.

"Seth's dead. I'm stuck in here and he's dead"

"Will...Will what's going on?"

"Seth, was murdered, he was beaten and, and I wasn't there to help him! Because I'm stuck in here! He was meant to wait for me, he told me he was going to wait for me" I cry, put my head in my arm as I lean against the wall.

"Will, listen to me. You are strong, stay strong-"

"He was meant to wait. I need to get tour of here Brax, I need to leave. He is my best friend, I didn't get to say goodbye" I cry, my hands shaking.

"Will, tell me you're going to be okay. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, please just tell me you will be okay" he pleads.

I take a deep breath and hang up the phone. I walk back to my room, it feels like years go past until I get there. I sit in the corner of the room, my knees held tightly to my chest. I should've been there to help him. If I went to the cops, he never would have got beaten. If I hadn't been in here, he would've spent the night with me. This is all my fault. Harriet walks into my room and I stand up against her.

"Hit me" I say.

"What?" she huffs.

"Hit me damn it! Isn't that what you've wanted to do since you came here? Hit me! Beat me! Then go" I demand.

She laughs and punches me across my face. She hits me three times more in my face, then in my stomach as I fall to the ground. More times in my stomach, but then she leaves. So, I get up, go up to my top bunk and sit against the wall. I can feel the blood dripping down my nose and I am in pain everywhere. But I deserve it. I killed Seth.


	17. Chapter 17

Will POV

"Will, you've been in here for four days. You need to speak to us, you need to eat and drink" Officer Thompson says, looking into my eyes.

"Still nothing?" Another officer says.

Some of them have been in my room the last two days, trying to get me to move or talk. But I can't, I feel numb. They cleaned the blood of my face. But my stomach still aches and I can feel that I have a black eye and split lip.

"Nothing, sir, she needs to eat and move, this isn't good. I think we should go with Plan B" Officer Thompson says.

"Alright, get the guards ready" he orders.

Brax POV

I walk in, guards by my side. All the girls are looking at me, scared. I glare at them all, to make sure they stay scared. I don't know which girls are doing stuff to my sister, but I know none of them help her. I am finally at her cell. The guard in charge tells me she hasn't moved for four days, since she got off the phone with me. They take my cuffs off and I walk inside her cell. I walk over to where she will see me.

"Hey Will" I sigh.

A tear drops down her cheek. She climbs down the bunk and wraps her arms around me tightly. She cries into my chest and I hold her. I stroke her head and try hard to stop myself from breaking, seeing her like this isn't easy.

"Will, you need to eat okay? You need to sleep. You need to stop doing this to yourself. Seth wouldn't want this" I explain.

"Brax, he's dead because of me. He called me the day before and tried to tell me, but he said no and I shrugged it off! But I knew something was wrong! I knew about his family! I didn't do anything!" she yells crying.

"Oi, Will you look at me. This is not your fault" I demand, holding her face to look at me, "None of this is your fault"

"Yes it is" she sighs tired, all of a sudden, she falls unconscious.

I catch her before she hits the ground, but then the guards swarm in and take her from me.

"Let me go with her!" I shout.

"Braxton, you're going back now" he says.

"No! Hey! I need to stay with her!"

"Take him back now!"

They put my back in the cuffs and I am forced out. When I get into the van I kick at the wall frustrated and put my head in my hands.

Will POV

I wake up and I'm in the first aid room, laying on the hard bed. I sit up and see Alex. He walks over to me.

"Are you okay? It's just us" he says.

"I feel better, what happened? Where is Brax?" I ask confused.

"You went unconscious, cause you hadn't eaten or drunk anything. But you're okay now, and I have good news for you" he says, but his voice doesn't exactly sound happy.

"You're leaving now, an early release. You and all your brothers charges are dropped because it was proved you didn't stab that guy. And because of recent events, they thought you guys could get out two weeks early" he announces.

"That's great, but, I won't be able to see you" I respond.

He chuckles.

"I didn't think you would care" he admits.

I grab his cheeks and pull him to me, kissing his lips.

"You have saved me a lot of times in here, I won't forget that" I say.

He kisses me back. Then our foreheads rest on each others and we look into each other's eyes.

"Don't forget me Alex Thompson" I smile.

"I could never" he chuckles, "Now, come on, let's get you home"

I nod and he leads me out of the jail. I go through security, they give me my clothes. Then, the gates open and I see my three brothers all waiting for me.

"Heath! Casey!" I shout happy, I haven't seen them.

I run to them and hug them, both of their arms wrapped around me. Heath kisses the top of my head and Casey smiles happily.

"I'm so happy to see you boys" I smile.

"Yeah, we're happy to see you too Will" Heath nods.

"Let's get out of here, go home!" Casey cheers.

We start walking to the car, but I stop in my tracks. The boys notice and all turn around. I look at them nervous and scared.

"When I go home, Seth won't be there" I shake.

Brax walks towards me.

"He won't. But, we will. And we aren't going to leave you. We will be right by your side, I promise" Brax says.

I smile feeling a bit better. We walk to the car, Brax putting his arms around my shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

We arrive home and go inside. It smells of smoke, drugs and alcohol. So much it makes me cough. We walk more inside and see Mum on the couch with heaps of guys in the house. I see one guy I recognise, Jimmy. From when my Dad took me, he's the man that touched me. He walks towards me, with a huge grin on his face.

"Willa, how nice to see you again" he smirks.

"I'm leaving" I say, turning to the boys and then walking off.

But someone grabs my wrist and turns me around. Jimmy pulls me to him.

"Get off of me!" I shout, then he is thrown off and Heath smashes him against a wall, which gets everyone's attention.

"What are you all doing here?" Mum asks in shock.

"Mum, call off the party yeah?" Brax sighs.

"No Darryl. I'm having fun, so you can stay, or go" she states.

"Yeah boy, are you staying, or are you going?" a huge man questions, standing right in front of Brax, who looks very mad.

"We want you to go, but not the girl. She can stay with us, we'll show her a good time don't you worry" a man smirks at me.

"We're going" Brax gives in and we all walk out, me rushing in front of the boys.

"Where are we going to go?" Casey asks.

"Matt's" I answer.

We all start walking to his. Matt lives with his sister and Mum, but his Mum works nights. I knock on the door and soon enough it opens to reveal Matt. He looks like hell. But his eyes light up when he sees me.

"Will!" he smiles and I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Hey Matt" I chuckle, "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Yeah of course, come in" he nods, I walk in and Matt hugs all the guys as they walk in behind me.

Matt gets the boys some blankets and sets them up on the couches. Matt goes up to his room and I sit down on the couch, Brax next to me, Heath on the other couch and Casey on the floor mattress. I sit and stare into nothing. Right now, the girls would be cursing at me as I ate dinner. Then I'd go to my uncomfortable bed and not be able to sleep, thinking that they'd kill me in my sleep.

"Will? Will?" Casey says.

I shake my head out of my trance and look to him.

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned, I look to Heath and Brax, who have the same worried look on their faces that Case has.

"I'm fine. Night" I nod and walk upstairs.

I get into Matts room and hop straight into the bed, pulling the sheets over me and holding them to my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt asks.

"Who did it? How did they find him?"

"They don't know, they think it was his Dad, I told them he got beaten and his Dad has done a runner. His Mum called the cops, she found him in the living room" he answers.

I croak in my voice, but do not allow myself to cry.

"When is the funeral?"

"Next week"

"Okay" I sigh.

He wanted to be a doctor, to save people. All he wanted was to get out of this town, he wanted to be free and live. He didn't want to be alone and now he's alone.

"Are you okay?" Matt asks.

"I'm fine" I nod, turning on my side and closing my eyes.

" _You're pathetic Braxton, nothing like your brothers or your gang"_

 _"Better watch your back bitch"_

 _"No ones going to save you in here whore"_

 _"You're a worthless piece of trash"_

 _"Better sleep with one eye open Braxton"_

 _"You deserve everything you've got coming"_

 _"You are my worst mistake! I never should have had a daughter!"_

 _"Come here sweetheart, meet Jimmy"_

 _"I'm going to kill you Will!_ "

I gasp awake, flinging straight up. I breathe fast.

"Will, what's wrong are you okay?" Matt asks worried and shocked.

I catch my breath and then close my eyes tight to stop the tears and nod.

"What's the time?"

"Four in the morning" he answers.

"I'm going down to the beach, alone" I say.

"Wait! Will, are you alright? What was that?" he asks, grabbing hold of my hand.

"It was nothing. I'm fine" I nod.

I put on one of Matts big shirts, put on a jumper and then walk down to the beach, quietly so I don't wake up the boys.


	19. Chapter 19

I sit on the sand and look out at the ocean. The sun is only just coming up now, it's pretty. Everything is quiet, until I hear footsteps that lead to Brax sitting down next to me. I dorm acknowledge him though, I continue looking at the water.

"Matt came and woke me up, he told me what happened. You alright?"

"Everyone needs to stop asking me that I'm fine" I hiss back frustrated.

It's silent, we just look out on to the ocean.

"You're not fine and that's okay. With everything that's happened, Seth and juvie. We understand"

"You don't understand and stop telling me how I feel because you don't know" I glare.

"Okay, I don't, so tell me how you feel" Brax pushes.

I turn to him and look into his eyes.

"I'm fine" I state, then stand up and walk away.

I go to our Mangrove Bar called 'Jays' and go inside. No one else is inside, but Jay the owner.

"Sorry Will, I can't give you anything" he says, as I sit on a stool.

I get fifty bucks from my pocket and smack it on the table.

"Let's be real, that's the most money you've made all week in one second. Get me a bottle of vodka Jay" I demand.

He sighs, but hands me a bottle and a shot glass. I pour myself one, then a couple more. I've been here for a couple hours, when I hear the bar door open.

"Hey! Jimmy in Jays!" Jay laughs.

I look over my shoulder and see its Jimmy. I quickly get my phone and text Heath to come here. Although, I'm so drunk I don't even know if I sent it. I feel a hand go around my waist and Jimmy sits next to me.

"G'day gorgeous, sorry your brothers dragged you away from me" he chuckles and then kisses the side of my forehead.

I shove him off weakly and try to walk to the exit, but Jimmy trips me at my feet and I fall on to the ground. I groan and hold my now bloody nose. I go onto my back and Jimmy slowly comes down to go on top of me. I try to push him off, but I'm too drunk. He strokes my hair, but then he is picked up and thrown off of me by Heath. He smashes him on to the bar table and punches him in the face.

"You come near my sister again, even look at her, I'm going to smash your head in!" he threatens.

To finish, he throws him over the bench into the bar, glass smashing. I slowly get up, Heath grabbing my arm and helping me. We both walk out of the bar and I squint at the glare of the sun.

"What the hell are you doing Will? You're sixteen! You can't be drinking!" Heath scolds.

"You were drinking when you were fourteen! Don't you scold me. So, thanks for you help I guess, bye" I glare.

"Oi! You think I'm going to let you walk around here on your own?" he shouts.

"What? Why can't I? Cause I'm a girl? Cause I'm not tough like my Braxton brothers, or the gang I'm in? Cause I can't take care of myself and I'm weak? Cause I'm not like a Braxton?" I laugh.

"Yes!" Heath yells quickly.

Heath sighs and looks down guilty, then back up at me.

"Will, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it. I'm not like a Braxton, you're right, so I won't be one" I say and then walk away.

I feel completely sober and, completely sad. I walk away and find myself at the Mangrove River Bridge. I sit under it on the concrete, looking out at the dirty river.


	20. Chapter 20

Heath POV

It's been three days since we all last saw Will. We all sit down at the dining table eating pizza, waiting. Matt then walks in and joins us at the table.

"How is she?" I ask worried.

"Honestly, she's not good. She's drinking, doesn't sleep, when she does she has nightmares and she's really struggling with Seth. She told me what happened to her in juvie. It was bad, they called her things, hit her...I don't know how she lasted that long without killing them" Matt reports.

She's being staying at Matts and doesn't want to see us, me especially. Matt comes and tells us how she's doing.

"Does she want to see us yet?" Brax asks.

"No, she's still not keen on that"

"Seriously Heath, what the hell where you thinking? We need to be there for her but because of your big mouth she won't see us!" Casey yells.

"Oi I said I was sorry alright! I already feel bad enough" I shout.

"Yeah you should" Case scoffs.

"You shut your mouth" I yell mad and get up, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Like you should've shut yours!"

"Oi! Both of you stop!" Brax yells and splits us apart.

"You!" he yells pointing to Case, "Stop giving him grief, he knows what he did was stupid"

Casey scoffs annoyed.

"And you" Brax says, pointing at me, "Don't beat yourself up too much"

I sigh and we all sit back down.

"I'll see you boys later, I've got to go" Matt states.

"Yeah, all good mate. Thanks" Brax nods.

Once Matt is gone, we all just eat our dinner in silence.

Brax POV

My phone is ringing, I turn to the side and see that my clock says it's midnight, my phone shows its Matt calling.

"Matt, what's up?" I groan sleepily.

"It's Will, she's still not home and I'm worried. I don't know where she'd be" he explains.

"I'm on it, I'll find her don't worry" I answer then hang up immediately.

I rush and get changed.

"What's going on?" Heath asks, he and Case walking into my room.

"Wills missing"

"We'll come help you" Heath responds.

"No, I'll look for her and try convince her to come back. Stay here" I instruct and leave the house.

I look at the beach, but she's not there. I go to Jays and a couple of other places, until I know exactly where she would be. I walk under the bridge and see her siting under there, a bottle of something next to her. I walk over and sit down beside her.

"You found me" she chuckles.

"This is where I took you and the boys when we were little, when Dad was home drunk" I explain.

"Yep, great memory's" she scoffs.

"What Heath said, he didn't mean it Will"

"Really? Cause I think he's right. I'm not like you boys, I'm not a Braxton. I'm sure as hell aren't tough and strong" she sighs.

"Why do you think this Will?"

"When enough people say something to you, you start to believe it" she admits, her voicing cracking.

I turn her to face me, and look into her beautiful eyes.

"You are a Braxton. You are the strongest, toughest, kindest and most amazing girl in the world. You aren't only a Braxton, but you are the best one. You're the glue that holds us all together and we need you home with us, because we are breaking with out you" I declare.

A tear drops down her cheek and she looks at me sadly.

"I'm broken Brax and I don't know what can fix it. I lost my best friend and I went to Juvie. I'm broken" she cries.

"Luckily, when things are broken, they don't have to stay broken. We will all help you Will, please, just come home to us" I beg.

"I love you" she begins crying.

I pull her to my chest and she wraps her arms tightly around me. I sigh of relief and kiss her head, holding her as tight as I can, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too"

I hold her for a while longer, before we both get up and walk home, my arm staying around her shoulder. We walk into the house and Heath and Case immediately run to the door.

"Will!" Case smiles and they run to each other, hugging tightly.

Will steps back and Heath looks at her worried. She runs to him and hugs him tight. Heath, shocked but extremely happy, hugs her back and tells her repeatedly he loves her and he's sorry.

"It's okay, I forgive you" she cries on to his shoulder.

"Alright, come on, let's go to bed" I say and we all walk up to our rooms.

Heath and Case are immediately snoring, I change into my pyjamas and then walk to Wills room. I find her, standing, staring at her bed.

"You alright Will?" I ask.

"I haven't been sleeping much. I didn't sleep much in juvie, because, I thought they would kill me in my sleep" she admits, her voice shaking.

God, I shouldn't have let her go into juvie.

"Do you want to come and sleep with me in my bed?" I ask.

"I don't know if that would help. The boys would probably make fun of me-"

"If they did I'd smash there heads in. And if it doesn't help, well at least we tried. Come on" I give her a supportive smile.

She nods and smiles grateful back, then we walk to my room and go to sleep.

Please leave reviews for me to wake up and read in the morning! New chapters will be coming tommorow night! Oh and I am loving Heath and Bianca back on my TV at 7PM anyone else?! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Will POV

I woke up two times during the night, all that Brax helped me go back to sleep from. It helped being in his room, but I didn't want the other boys to know incase they called me a baby or soft. I get up early and go to my room. I change into my bikini and grab my surfboard.

"Wait up Will! We are all coming" Heath states.

I nod and in under five minutes, all my brothers are at the door with there surfboards ready to go. We walk down to the beach and when we arrive, the River Boys howl and cheer. I can't help but laugh and the boys make there way over to us all, hugging us and patting our backs.

"It's good to have you all back!" Tim cheers, he lead the River Boys whilst we were away, he is Braxs best mate.

"Feels good to be back" Brax laughs.

We walk past them and dive into the water. The saltwater rushes through my veins as soon as I put my head under. We swim and surf for about an hour. I stop but and sit on my board, looking out at the water.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to go to school. I need something to go back to normal, this can be it" I state.

"Alright, Case is going, you two should head home" Brax suggests.

"Yeah, let's go Will" Casey smiles.

I nod and we walk in from the surf.

As we are walking up, Tim leads the boys over to us and stands in front of me.

"I'm sorry about Seth, we all are. We're here if you need us" he declares.

I smile and nod thankful to all of them, then Casey and I continue walking home.

"You sure you're ready for school?" Casey asks, but I don't answer when I see Seth's mum standing at my door. I walk towards her and so does Case, but he stands a bit behind.

"What are you doing here Carly?" I ask annoyed.

"Who do you think killed my son?" she asks.

"Your pathetic husband did" I glare.

"He didn't, so, don't you dare tell anyone he did" she hisses.

"Really? Then who did it?"

She doesn't answer, just scoffs and passes me a paper. It's a invitation to the funeral.

"I'm surprised you did this" I comment meanly.

"I can't make the funeral, so you do it" she demands.

"Seth did not deserve a mother like you, as far as I'm concerned, you helped kill him" I glare.

"He didn't deserve a whore, bitch little brat like you!"

She raises her hand and hits me across my face hard. Casey stands in front of me protectively.

"You should leave" he says to Carly.

"I'd be happy to" she scoffs and storms off.

Casey turns back to me and I sadly laugh.

"Maybe no school?" I ask.

"That's okay, let's sit inside, watch a movie?" he suggest kindly.

"Um, I just want to be alone" I force a smile and then walk upstairs to my room.

I go into my room and sit on my bed. I open the invitation and it has a photo of Seth on the front; his latest school photo. I smile and then, tears drop down my cheek. I go to my bedside table and grab out the vodka bottle. I take a sip and a couple more.

I've finished half the bottle in half an hour, when Casey walks into my room.

"Will!" he shouts and grabs the bottle from me.

He sits down on his knees in front of me, as I sit on my bed. His hands lift my chin up so my eyes come in contact with his.

"Will, are you okay?"

"Not really" I answer.

"What can I do? How can I help?"

"Take the alcohol out of the house. Please, I'm scared, I'm going to go back to that bad place" I plead.

"Okay, I'll take all of it out. Are you going to be okay why I do that?"

I nod and he goes to leave the room.

"Casey! There's a bottle under the bed" I say.

He then, puts the bottle already in his hand down and rushes to me. His arms wrap around me and I cry heavily and uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"He's really dead" I cry.

"I'm so sorry Will, I'm so so sorry" he sighs, stroking my head.

"Case...will you please come to the funeral with me?" I ask leaning back.

"He will. We all will" Brax says, I look to see him and Heath at my door.

I quickly wipe my wet, teary face and then smile grateful to them.

"I'm going to try to sleep" I say.

"Alright, I'll see you when you wake up" Case smiles kindly.

Casey POV

I walk downstairs, me and the boys all stand in the kitchen.

"She asked me to get all the alcohol out of the house. She's scared she's going to go bad. That stupid bitch Carly slapped her and called her a bratty bitch whore" I explain.

"I'm going to go have a talk to that stupid woman" Heath growls but Brax grabs him and pulls him back.

"No you won't. We are going to get all the grog out of this house" Brax states.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and we all look to each other confused. I open the door, Brax and Heath behind me, to reveal a cop, but she must be new cause I don't recognise her, but she's hot.

"Hi, I'm Constable Chapman, I need to speak with Willa Beaxton" she announces.

"Why?" Brax asks stepping to the front.

"About the murder of Seth Mathews" she answers.

"She's asleep, come back later" he responds.

"I'm sorry, she can come now-"

"Just let her sleep alright?" Brax insists, a hint of pleading in his voice, which she notices.

"Bring her to the district at six tonight, no later Braxton, I know all of your records" she glares.

"So you know my number then?" Heath smirks from behind.

Me and Brax chuckle, but Chapman doesn't see the humour and walks away.


End file.
